For Those Lonely Nights
by KizunaCho
Summary: All this time, you needed to hear those three words. That was all to make you cry tears of joy Tsuna/TYL x OC/ TYLOC


Hello Everyone, I just want to apologize for the random take down of the story. I had to revise it because of legal purposes. If you enjoyed reding the original version, please PM me and I can come up with something for you :)

Please Enjoy.

This story was inspired by a certain song!

-KizunaCho

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

**For Those Lonely Nights **

"Tsuna? You okay?" Yamamoto glanced sideways to look at his friend; Tsuna nodded his head and blinked.

"I'm fine Yamamoto, It's nothing." Yamamoto smiled and pat his back, walking foreword and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Tsuna sighed inwardly and glanced to his right, laughter filled his ears when he turned to look at you; your smiling face made his stomach do a flip. Looking over your shoulders you gave the flustered brunette a shy smile, then resumed talking with your friends. Tsuna flushed pink and started to nervously play with the hem of his shirt.

* * *

The school bell rang loudly through the halls; the sound of opening doors and footsteps started to fill the once empty hallway. It was lunch time, all the student of Namimori headed towards their usual spot where they eat. Tsuna sighed softly; Gokudera was trying to pick a fight with Yamamoto again.

"I don't see why you have to follow Juudaime around!" Gokudera waved his fist at the tall baseball player; Yamamoto laughed and folded his arms behind his head.

"You seem to like following Tsuna around too!" Gokudera opened his mouth to let out an angry retort but shut it when he had none.

"So, where do you guys want to eat today?" Tsuna lightly asked, "I was thinking of maybe the- oof!" the small boy let out a small yelp of surprise as he fell to the ground.

"Juudaime! Are you okay!" Gokudera ran up to Tsuna and crouched down to him; he looked at the person who knocked him down and gave a hard glare. "Watch where you're going woman!" Tsuna rubbed his forehead slightly and looked to who Gokudera was yelling at. Brown eyes met warm blue eyes; his face instantly flushed pink as he scrambled back to his feet.

"S-sorry!" Tsuna bowed hastily, "Sorry Rina-san!" You looked up at the boy who was bowing down repeatedly to you and giggled; slowly helping yourself up you brushed away some dust from your skirt.

"It's okay Tsuna, I wasn't looking where I was going; it was my fault." Tsuna stopped bowing, his face was looking downwards at the floor; leaving him and an awkward position.

"Rina!" your head snapped towards the voice that was calling you; "Hurry up! Keigo got the buns! You better head back to the meeting place before Sumi eats them all!" you gave your friend a nod and turned back to Tsuna who was still facing the ground.

"I'll see you later Tsuna," you turned on your heel and started to walk, "Better stand up straight or your back will hurt later on!"

* * *

"Tsuna?" Tsuna turned his head slowly to see who was calling out to him, to his surprise he saw you standing behind him holding your school back tightly. A worried expression flashed through your face when you saw the boy with bandages on his face, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" running up to him you gently grasped his cheeks and inspected his injured face. The now pink Tsuna was breathing slowly trying to calm his heart. Letting go of his face you frowned at him.

"What happened? How did you get those bruises?" you stared the small boy down until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I- I was in a boxing competition! And... I got these bruises there..." a relived smiled came to your face.

"That's good to hear, I thought you're got into a fight or something..." you laughed softly and fidgeted with the handle of your school bag. Tsuna gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. _If you only knew Rina, if you only knew..._

* * *

Tsuna stared at your relived face and smiled softly, he wish he could tell you everything; about how he's the next generation boss to the mafia; but he didn't want to get you involved; he didn't want to see you get hurt. You gave him a smile and nodded to him.

"Come on, lets get some ice cream together; my treat!" you took his hand and gave it a small tug, "Let's go!" you started walking towards the small ice cream shop around the corner; not noticing that Tsuna was staring at your hand holding his for the whole time.

The two of you reached the small shop; you let go of his hand and ran slightly towards the glass that was displaying the ice cream flavours. Tsuna frowned when he felt your hand slip from his hold; but walked after you.

"What kind of ice cream do you like Tsuna?" you pointed to the blue coloured tub, "I like bubblegum! It's my favorite!" Tsuna scanned the various tubs of ice cream behind the glass before pointing to the light brown tub. Following his finger you nodded, "Ohh! Hazelnut! That's good too!" you told Tsuna to find a table where they could sit; while you ordered the ice cream. You finally came out holding a big bowl and placed it in the middle of the table.

"I got the special! Three scoops of hazelnut, and three of bubblegum!" you handed him a spoon; "I hope you don't mind if we share!" Tsuna shook his head lightly.

"I-it's alright; I don't mind." The two of you stared to eat the ice cream slowly; making small talk after you're finished. The smile on your face made Tsuna's heart beat quicken;_ I wish I could tell you everything Rina... I don't want you to get hurt..._

* * *

Two weeks passed after the unofficial ice cream date; you started to talk to Tsuna and his friends more; when you met Gokudera you got into a small hissy fit with him; but was still in good terms; Yamamoto was really friendly; so you got along with him easily. Once every while you would hear something about a mafia game; but Tsuna would always interrupt before Yamamoto got to explain; and you were wondering why Gokudera was calling him Juudaime. You walked towards Tsuna's house; his tutor invited you over for a small party among friends; which you gladly accepted. You knocked on the door, and greeted his mother politely before going up to his room.

"Tsuna?" opening his door you happened to catch a small purple ball shaped as a grenade, Tsuna stared at it with shock and frantically grabbed it out of your hand and threw it out the window.

"Umm... What was that?"

"N-nothing Rina-san! It was just a toy! And I, uh had to throw it out because-"

**BOOOOOOOOOM! **

You blinked stupidly and stared at Tsuna's sweating face.

"I-it was broken?" you frowned and took a spot on the bed and sat down.

"You are going to tell me everything Sawada Tsunayoshi, or else." A hard glare was plastered on your face; Tsuna gulped and glanced at a smirking Reborn.

"W-well, you see..."

Ten years later

You let out a loud yawn as you're stretched on the small couch; you were bored out of your mind; everyone had left to go on a mission; and you slept in, just missing Haru and Kyoko going shopping. The door to your study room opened and closed; not bothering to see who it was your lifted an arm and waved them off; guessing that it was one of your secretaries.

"Just leave them on the desk; I'll get to them later."

When you heard not response you slowly sat up and turned to the unknown person in the room.

"Tsuna?"

Said man smiled at you, "Hello Rina." You ran towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his chest.

"I was worried!" you mumbled, "It's been a month since I last saw you, I was wondering when you would get back." Tsuna laughed and wrapped his arms around your torso; giving it a firm hug, he took in a deep breath and rubbed his head affectionately against yours.

"Rina, I want to ask you something..."

Tsuna walked you to your couch and sat you down, "Rina you know I care deeply for you right?" you cocked your head and nodded, "Yes I know that; you care for everyone in the family!"

Tsuna sighed and placed his hands on your shoulders, "What I meant was, you know I love you right?"

You stared blankly at the man sitting in front of you, _He loves me? Tsuna loves me? Me? Out of all people me? _You opened your mouth but then closed it; having nothing to say, Tsuna frowned slightly and took your hand in his.

"Rina." his gentle voice snapped you back to reality, "I love you, with all my heart."

Your mind was blank, you didn't know how to respond to what he said to you; you opened your mouth to say something, anything back to him but no words could express how you were feeling. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly before leaning towards you.

"Rina, why are you crying?" he brushed away the tears that where falling from your eyes.

_I'm ... I'm crying? Why?_ A small sob escaped your lips, "I- I'm sorry!" you buried your face in your hands and started crying softly. Tsuna watched you cry; a small smile crossed his face.

Tsuna pulled you towards him and enveloped you in a warm embrace; you grasped his shirt and cried softly, "T-Tsuna..." Tsuna tenderly ran his fingers through your hair letting out a small hum telling you that he was listening. You looked up to him and smiled, "I love you too!" You wrapped you arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly and gripped you waist; more tears were pooling around your eyes; but you shut you eyes tightly and kissed your new lover. You smiled as you pulled away from him and smiled, _bubblegum and hazelnut... my favorite..._


End file.
